Tell Me!
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Sasuke has been away for so long...Naruto goes to a forest lake to comfort his sorrows, what he gets is so much better! SONGFIC! NARUSAS


**"Tell me!"**

**Warning! This is a yaoi! Boy Boy action and love! Don't like don't read!**

**Disaclaimer-I do not own Naruto!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A blonde haired boy clad in orange walked out of the walls of Konoha village. His feet led him to a forest near by. He entered the trees and continued on, not noticing when a shadow began to follow him at a slow pace. He reached a small crysal lake and sat down by the edge. The shadow took refuge in a tree above the blonde haired boy.

Naruto sighed. His heart was breaking apart, crumbling to tiny peices thinking of his dearly beloved. He hugged himself and looked at his reflection in the lake. A tear ran down his cheek, making his tan skin shimmer in a darker trail. He looked up at the trees and began to sing.

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?"

Naruto took a shuddering breath while looking around and shaking his head.

"Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

He stood suddenly and swung around, arms flailing for a second before he suddenly stopped and continued, voice steady.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long"

The bonde let out a sad smile ad continued a little bit weaker.

"I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore"

The boy dropped to his knees and hugged himself again as a sob racked his body and soul.

"On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know"

He got to one foot and then the other slowly standidng again. Tears now stained his whiskered cheeks.

"That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore!"

He leaned against a tree at his back and continued in almost a whisper. The shadow in the tree had to lean in to hear the said boy.

"So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know"

Another sob.

"I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go..."

Naruto slid down the tree trunk slowly his arms squeezing himself harder for some small form of comfort.

"I can't live like this, I can't, Sasuke...where are you now, I wonder?"

The boy that had been in the tree listening gasped. Sasuke's head realed with questions, but his body and heart took over and he jumped down from the tree, emitting a gasp from the blonde of his affections.

"I'm right here Naruto..." The blue eyed boy opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Let me explain first, questions later." Naruto nodded numbly, emotions swimming across his blue eyes.

Sasuke took a deap breath and sang, a song only for his love, for Naruto.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you"

The boy dropped to his knees in front of the blonde and held out his hand. The blonde moved to except but resisted with a pained expression.

"Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'"

Sasuke folded his hand into a fist slowly.

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"

He opened Onyx eyes and met questioning blue. One tear slipped out as he continued.

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'"

Sasuke got a little closer to the blonde. Their lip's inches apart. He whispered in a begging tone.

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me."

He looked deap into those sky blue eyes and the sea of emotion they carried, looking for that one emotion. When he found it he smiled.

"Hurry I'm fallin'"

He uttered those final words then closed his eyes and pressed their lips together in a silent promise. Sasuke wouldn't leave again. Naruto had caught him. The boy had saved his life, with that one emoton he had saved Sasuke. Sasuke had the strenght it would take to love the blonde and the blonde had the determination it would take to love the uchiha. Naruto smiled into the kiss. This was both of their happily ever afters.

000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I have been wanting to write this for effing eva! Lol...anyways the emotion he saw was love BTW...R&R!

LOVE, Haleena.


End file.
